Friends from the Past: Sometimes Future
by Camy.MD
Summary: Companion piece to my "Friends from the Past" Universe that will contain bits and pieces of Ziva and Emily's friendship over the years, the evolution of their respective's relationships and the friendship between the BAU and the MCRT . *AU* NCIS/Criminal Minds crossover - Ziva David and Emily Prentiss friendship ! [TIVA & HOTCHNISS] Enjoy
1. Moving Out

**Moving Out**

"Tony! Be careful!" Emily says and Ziva chuckles, "If something happens to my shoes I'll shoot you"

Tony rolls his eyes "Seriously? Shoes?"

Ziva kisses him "Yeah, don't mess with them…it's like messing up with Jack"

"Listen to her Tony, listen to her!" Hotch warns him

Emily smiles at her boyfriend before turning to her best friend "Y te casarás con él…" (And you'll marry him…) She huffs

Ziva laughs "No es tan malo, y probablemente tiene más zapatos que tu" (He's not so bad, and he probably has more shoes than you)

"Lo sé, pero igual me encanta molestarlo" (I know, but I still love to annoy him) Emily says, smiling mischievously

Tony grabs Hotch's arm and whispers "Do you understand?" Hotch shakes his head and Tony sighs "Damn, this isn't good…"

Ziva smiles too "Creo que ya lo asustaste lo suficiente… además, aun no me ha pedido matrimonio" (I think you scared him enough…also, he still hasn't ask me to marry him) She picks up her things "Right Emily?"

"You're not fun" Emily pouts, "But yeah, you're right" Ziva smirks

Hotch picks up the last 2 bags "I think we're ready to go" He grabs Tony and goes out "We need to learn Spanish, like right now"

Tony nods "I know… otherwise, we're screw"

"They choose the hardest one"

"So many words"

Emily touches Hotch's shoulder "Stop complaining, and… it's not that hard" she winks "besides if you learn it, we'll just choose another one"

"She's right" Ziva follows her friend to the car "can we please go? Tony remember abba is waiting for us at your place"

"Yeah, Hotch the guys are waiting for us too"

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

"About time!" Gibbs says opening the door, "I was about to watch one of your movies"

Ziva smirks "They aren't that bad, and we would've been here sooner if Tony didn't complain about the amount of shoes Ems has"

"He complained about Ems' shoes?" Ziva nods and Gibbs laughs "I've seen your closet Dinozzo, remember that"

Tony stands there, "I live in a free country, I can complain about everything I want… and boss, they started to speak in Spanish"

"Es más fácil de lo que crees Tony" (It's easier than you think Tony) Gibbs winks at Ziva and then grabs her bags "Is this all Ziver?"

"Yes, that's all I brought with me… I don't need anything else" She says, hugging her boyfriend

Tony holds her tighter "We are officially living together"

Gibbs looks at them with a warm smile on his face "If that's all, I can see you don't need my help after all" But when he's about to leave, Ziva stops him

"Abba, you're staying for dinner" She says, her voice clearly showing there's no room to argue "I did not invite you here to work, I invited you to thank you"

Gibbs kisses Ziva's forehead "I'll stay Ziver"

"Good then, I'll go get everything ready…the rest of the family should be here soon" Tony goes to the kitchen, while Ziva and Gibbs stay in the living room

Gibbs takes Ziva's hand "I'm glad you're with us again Ziva, I really am"

"Calling you from London did the trick; I just knew it was time to come back"

He kisses her forehead again "You're not alone, never forget that"

"I know it now…don't worry, I won't forget it" She says smiling

Gibbs smiles at her "Now, I guess that after the wedding you'll buy a new place right? Because my grandchildren need a backyard to play"

Ziva gasps and then blushes "Abba! We're not getting married yet, we just moved in together"

"I know, I know… it's just that I'm looking forward to walk you down the aisle"

Ziva kisses his cheek "You'll be the first to know if something happen" she stands up "I'll go check how Tony's doing"

Gibbs watches his daughter go, happy because of how happy he sees her…so different from the one she was all those months ago

Ziva stops to write a text for Emily: _Are you guys coming for dinner? We're making pasta ;). _She steps into the kitchen and kisses Tony "Missed me?"

"Always" He says serious

Ziva's phone rings "Ems" She explains to him before reading the text: _No, but thanks… tomorrow we can meet and discuss our first day!_. She smiles, feeling Emily's excitement: _Sure, same place and time?. _A few seconds after she receives her answer: _you know it, love you Zi. _She writes a short reply: _love you too Ems._

Tony looks at her phone "Same place and time?" He raises an eyebrow

Ziva laughs "When Ems was working with the BAU and we weren't so busy we would hangout on Pippa's dinner, always at 1 pm"

"So that was what you did on your lunch break…" He says happy to have found an explanation

Ziva laughs "Yes, well before our lives became a total mess and we couldn't contact each other for quite a while"

"Oh…right, no need to remember that" He kisses Ziva again "Want to help me with this?"

Ziva looks down but when he kisses her she feels better again "Sure" she says happily "I love you"

"I love you"

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

"Princess are you sure these are just shoes?" Morgan says, wondering if she has some sort of heavy secret weapon in there

Emily, JJ and Penelope laugh "Yes Morgan, just shoes"

"I like Emi's shoes" Jack says hugging Emily "They're pretty"

JJ plays with Jack's hair "Yes they are Jack, and they're very important"

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about my shoes? I'm a girl!" Emily says, sounding like a little kid

Hotch wraps his arms around her and kisses her temple "I love them" He whispers in her ear

"And I love you" Emily kisses him. Her phone rings: _Are you guys coming for dinner? We're making pasta ;). _"It's Ziva, she's asking if we're going to her place for dinner… she and Tony are making pasta"

Penelope shakes her head "I gotta be home early tonight; my babies need to be updated"

"Movie's night with Henry" JJ says

Derek smirks "Hot date"

"We don't need details Derek" Rossi says

Hotch knows they all want to leave them alone on their first night as a family "It's ok, I'm sure we can all rain check?"

Emily smiles at him "Of course", _No, but thanks… tomorrow we can meet and discuss our first day!_. She writes, Ziva's answer is quick: _Sure, same place and time?. _She smirks: _you know it, love you Zi. _Finally they're eating again at Pippa's! _love you too Ems. _

"She says it's fine" Emily tells her friends "Girls, want to help me with the bedroom?" Penelope squeals and JJ follows them

Rossi has a warm smile on his face and Reid feels curious "What's up with you?" He says

He shrugs "I guess I'm just happy to see them together" He says, referring to the 3 friends "Pen and JJ missed her"

"We did too" Reid says

"I know kid" Rossi puts his hand on his shoulder

"But everything is good now" Hotch adds

"And you're moving in with the love of your life" Derek says and everyone looks at him "what? It's the truth, we all know it"

"I can't wait to walk her down the aisle and see your face" Rossi says smirking at Hotch

Hotch raises his eyebrows "I haven't proposed"

"Yet daddy" Jack says and they all laugh

"Listen to your son Aaron, besides we don't want NCIS winning the…" Rossi stops, after paying attention to Morgan's signs he realizes he was about to reveal their secret

"Winning what?" Reid says; he was not included on the betting pool they have for both couples…Rossi almost slaps the poor kid but Hotch had already heard "Yeah guys, winning what?"

Derek smiles "Oh nothing, Rossi is already thinking about winning the poker night we have planned with the MCRT next week"

"Can I go? Reid says excited, he knows he'll beat them

Rossi sighs relieved "Uhh yes, why not? Next week, my place"

Hotch raises his eyebrows again "I'll see you there"

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

Abby drags McGee inside the apartment "Hey guys!" she says happily, as always

Gibbs kisses her cheek "Hey Abbs" he smirks looking at Tim "Hi McGee"

"Hello boss" he says "Ducky is parking his car, Jimmy and Breena can't make it tonight"

"Oh well, we'll have more dinners right? The BAU can't make it either so it's just us tonight"

Gibbs almost jumps hearing his cell phone "This damn thing… hello?"

"Gibbs" Rossi says "Poker night next week, my place. Just guys, I'll explain later"

"Ok" He says and hangs up "Tony, Tim, Ducky… Poker night, next week at Rossi's"

The guys shrug "Ok" Tim says, after all he loves a good challenge

Abby frowns "If you're playing poker… Ziva! We need to organize a girl's night" She says, making her way to the bedroom

"I was just talking with Emily about it; we need one of those… JJ and Pen agree, do you think Ellie would want to go?" Ziva says

"I think so, we can ask her tomorrow" Abby sits on the bed "Sooo, how's everything going with Tony?"

Ziva blushes "Good…I, this is it Abby. I can't believe I didn't realize sooner"

"Aw!" Abby sighs dreamily "The important thing is that you did" she hugs her friend "I know I've been telling you this for days but I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Abby… let's go back and see what the guys are up to" Ziva drags Abby back to the living room "Hey, since you're having a poker night at Rossi's we will have a girls' night at JJ's" She says excited

Gibbs smirks "Good"

"I'm feeling kind of hungry… is everything ready Anthony?" Ducky says

Tony nods "Yeah, I'm hungry too! Please sit, Ziva and I will handle everything"

Ducky and Gibbs share a knowing look, they have always known Tony and Ziva make a good team…and watching them work together in the kitchen make them feel so proud

"Here comes the pasta a la Dinozzo" Tony says, with a big smile on his face "I'm so happy you're all here with us" he wraps his arm around Ziva's waist

"We're happy to finally see you two together" McGee says

Abby smiles "Finally being the key word here…"

Laughter fills the room, "As always, you're right… I can't tell you how happy I am to be with you guys" Ziva adds "Now, let's eat"

Tim makes a sign to catch Gibbs' attention and then he makes another one to Abby so she can speak with him through ASL…_"Do they know about the bet?"_ she signs, her eyes wide open

"_I don't think so, I'll know next Saturday" _Gibbs shrugs, a part of him suspects their poker night has something to do with it

Abby sighs, relieved "_Good, Tiva will kill me if they ever find out"_

Gibbs smiles at the name she has for the new couple "_I know_" He signs, finishing the conversation

Abby whispers everything to McGee, and he also looks very relieved. He looks at Ziva and sees she's paying attention to one of Ducky's infinite stories, while Tony only has eyes for her 'Oh Tony, you finally found her' he thinks and smiles. They are all happy now

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

"Thank you for everything guys, see you tomorrow" Emily and Hotch say goodbye to their guests, it's still early and Jack is already sleeping

Hotch kisses her "Welcome home" and again. "I wanted to have you here since I saw you on the airport"

Emily blushes "I know, but it's better this way" She kisses him "Besides I wasn't going to leave Ziva alone"

Hotch smiles "I'm glad you have her, there are so many things you just won't tell any of us…"

"Not because I don't trust you" She adds quickly

"I know, I understand it's hard to talk about some things with us but she faces the same every single day without being the same at all" Hotch realizes

Emily nods "And that makes it easier, she and I we've been through hell and back together… I'm not saying that you and I haven't but it's a different kind of hell" She kisses his cheek "Don't worry, from now on I'll tell you everything too"

He holds her tight "I don't expect you to, but I rather have no secrets between us"

"It's a shame we have work tomorrow, I would've love to spend the day with Jack" She sighs, "I'll do the dishes"

"Of course you will, but I'll help you"

"Ok" she says "by the way, next weekend we're having a girls night so I'm taking Jack with me to JJ's place… that way you won't have to worry about us"

Hotch smiles warmly; he loves how Emily cares about Jack like he was her own "I always worry about you two"

"I know and I love that about you… I just want you to have a good time" Emily winks and goes to the kitchen

Hotch smirks but follows her after a few seconds, he covers her eyes and whispers in her ear "I know exactly how to have a good time"

She turns around slowly "Show me" she whispers. And the dishes stay in the sink…

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

Ziva looks around smiling; it's been years since the last time she sat here. Finally Emily appears around the corner, she waves and her friend smiles… she calls the waitress "Hi, I'm Amy"

"Hi Amy, can you bring me two green teas with cinnamon and lemon please? Oh and the menus too, thank you" The girl smiles and Ziva makes a sign for Emily "Ems! Over here"

Emily smiles "I thought I wasn't going to make it" She hugs Ziva "I can't believe it still looks the same" she says looking around

"I know! I order you a green tea with cinnamon and lemon" Ziva says "now, tell me everything"

Emily blushes "Fine, I'll go first"

"You're blushing!" Ziva exclaims happily and Amy comes back with their teas "Thanks Amy", she says "I'll let you know when we're ready to order" The girls nods and leaves

"Ok, so the guys were waiting for us at home, Morgan complained about my shoes too" She rolls her eyes "We had dinner, Jack was peacefully sleeping and…let's just say we didn't have time to do the dishes"

Ziva laughs "Ok… and where did the poker night come from?"

Emily shrugs "No idea, but it doesn't matter because we're finally having a girls night"

"I invited Ellie, she said yes but Breena said she couldn't make it" Ziva says

"Good…your turn Zi"

"Gibbs was waiting for us at the apartment, Tim, Abby and Ducky came for dinner and that's it" Ziva smiles, "We had a good family time"

Emily makes a sign to Amy "I know there's more" Amy waits for their orders "We both want a Pippa's sandwich"

"And another green tea please" Ziva adds, and once Amy nods and leaves she continues "We did have some alone time…until now it's been perfect" She says, dropping her gaze

Emily takes her hand, worried "It will stay that way Zi, not everything falls apart"

"It does around me Ems, I'm amazed that you're still my friend"

"Don't do this Zi… he loves you, and I know you love him. Everything is fine" Emily says confident, "And I'll always be your friend remember? We've been through hell and back together, I'm not about to leave you alone now"

Ziva sighs "It's stupid, I know… it's just that last time we were this happy I ended up back in Israel"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, we both ended up on the opposite side of the world because we wanted it… you knew that going away wasn't the only option you had, and I knew it too but we took it anyway" Emily takes a deep breath "And after all that mess, we still got our lives and our families back. Don't look back Ziva, because I won't…I'm tired of waiting for the other shoe to drop…"

"It's going to take a while, but I'll do my best to enjoy what's happening and not worry about what might happen"

"Good!" Emily says, happy to be moving forward "Now, where's Amy? I'm starving"

Ziva laughs "Thank you, you always know what to say Ems"

Emily shrugs "You too, we all need a wakeup call once in a while"

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

_Hi again, _

_I hope you like this one shot, feel free to give me some prompts either for the future or the past. It's so much fun to write for these 2, I love their characters and I really miss them. _

_Also, I know Emily and Ziva speak several languages but the only one I speak and that they also know besides English is Spanish and I like to write it and then leave you the translations :)_

_Kisses !_


	2. Pictures

**Pictures**

After their first meeting, the A team and the MCRT became really close, and the fact that Ziva and Emily were already so close only helped. Abby walks into the FBI building with a smile on her face, because she's finally seeing her new friends' work place. Penelope called her about a very bad case around 3 days ago and since things have been strangely quiet at the navy yard, she decided to help her new friends now she's here to report her findings. "Hello, I'm forensic scientist Abigail Sciuto from NCIS, I'm here to see Penelope Garcia" she says happily, the secretary nods "She's waiting for you" Abby thanks her and quickly goes to the elevator.

"Abby, you're finally here" Penelope says excited as soon as the elevator opens "I can't believe you processed everything already"

Abby hugs the blonde and shrugs "Things have been quiet at the Navy Yard so I had all the time in the world"

"Let's go to my special place and call the guys" Penelope says, taking Abby's hand and dragging her to her office. She calls the team

"Baby girl, you're on speaker" Morgan's voice fills the room

Abby and Penelope laugh "Don't worry my chocolate god, we have visitors today so I'll be good"

"Hi guys" Abby says

Morgan laughs "That's good, Hi Abby"

"Hi Abby" the team says, and Hotch takes the lead "Do you have something for us?"

"Actually I do, I found a match for the finger prints you send me… Mr Gabriel Keller"

"Keller? But that's Lilly's uncle!" Emily exclaims shocked

Abby sighs "and it gets worse, I analyzed the material under her fingernails and it turns out it was male epithelial tissue… and a perfect match with Lilly's DNA"

"Those 2 bastards!" JJ cries "between her dad and uncle the poor girl never had a chance"

Penelope is devastated "Please get them…and be careful"

"We will" Morgan says before hanging

Abby is more shocked than Penelope; she's not used to this kind of crimes, she has seen bad people yes, but not this bad.

"Abby…are you alright?"

"I don't know Pen…I…"

Penelope nods "I understand, all the crimes we work on involve very very sick people… eventually the results aren't that shocking but it still bothers all of us"

"I just needed to remind myself that we do this to protect the ones we love" Abby says before sighing loudly "I need to get out, can we stay outside?"

"Yes, of course… the guys won't mind"

Abby quickly makes her way down to the bullpen and sits at Emily's desk "Ok, who sits where?"

Penelope giggles, glad to be talking about something else "Well, for starters that's Emily's desk" She says pointing to Abby "Then there is Derek, Reid and Blake's desks. Up there are Rossi and JJ and the office over there is Hotch's" Garcia finishes happily

"Oh look, Emily has a lot of pictures here" Abby takes the first frame with a huge smile on her face, "Aw little Ziva"

"What? That must be a new one"

The picture shows both friends smiling in front of the London Bridge, much younger, with an exceptional sun shining over their heads; Ziva has a camera hanging around her neck and a white shirt that says I heart London. Penelope takes the picture out of the frame and on the back it says: _First visit from Israel! Thanks for everything Ems, Love Ziva. _She and Abby smile "I don't want this to come out the wrong way but Ziva and Emily really go waaay back, this is from like 15 years ago!"

Abby nods "I know right! Ziva said she knew Emily since she first started working with Interpol but I didn't know it was that long"

"She said that? Well Ems didn't share much but is clear they trust each other with their lives" Garcia adds, knowing that both women have huge trust issues…even if they're getting a little bit better on that subject.

Abby starts looking around Emily's desk again and her smile widens; "Is that Hotch?" She immediately takes the picture out the frame and looks closer "Oh my god, he is!"

Penelope laughs "I had the same reaction when I first saw it, Hotch was part of the Ambassador's security detail when Emily was in college"

"No way!" Abby squeals. In the picture you can see teen Emily forcing a smile beside her mother and almost behind her but not completely covered is Aaron Hotchner, with the same serious expression he wears at work. "He was hot; I can't believe they didn't date back then"

"Those 2? If they are stubborn now I don't want to imagine how they were back then" Penelope laughs "and on that time Hotch was with Haley"

The whole NCIS team already knew what happened, just like the BAU knew everything about Jenny, so Abby isn't surprised "Oh right, but I'm glad they're together now" She turns it around but there's nothing written in the back, she shows it to Penelope and then put it back on its place

"Probably from Christmas" Garcia says before taking another one, "look here are Emily and Ziva again" She takes it out and reads the back first: _Tel Aviv with a new friend._ "This one is from when they first met" She's excited

Abby looks at it and then reads the back again "Oh this is like watching old Ziva all over again, wild curls, cargo pants and the boots…classic" She takes out her phone and takes a photo of the picture "I'm sure Tony will love this one"

"So we now know they met in Israel and that it was around 1993-1996...when Emily joined Interpol"

"And Ziva has just been selected as a new Control Officer for Mossad… this is so exciting!" Abby takes another one "You'll love this one Pen"

Garcia smiles "Aw, JJ's wedding…I knew Morgan actually listened to me" In the picture Hotch is dancing with Emily, his arms holding her close to him with a soft, barely there smile on his face. "This was right before Emily left"

"Stubborn fools, like some I know" Abby sighs "It's such a beautiful moment"

"Despite the fact that she was leaving us, that moment made me feel sure that she wasn't going to stay away for long… it was either she flying back or him flying there"

"Tell me about it, after Tony came back without Ziva it was like watching his ghost around the navy yard… but Ziva has always been the smartest one so it was kind of obvious she wouldn't stay away for long" Abby adds

Garcia's cell phone rings, surprising them "Hey boss"

"Hey Garcia, can you tell Abby thanks from all of us? We got in time before they killed Amy too"

"Sure thing, I'm glad you got there in time… when are you landing?"

"Couple of hours, we should be there by 9… see you"

She hangs up "The entire team, including me, says thank you… the dad and the uncle couldn't kill Amy"

Abby exhales the breath she was holding, "You don't know how happy that makes me, and it was nothing, that what family is for"

"Of course" Penelope hugs her, "we should meet for lunch next week"

"Totally!" Abby smiles "I gotta go now, but I'll give you a call ok?"

Both walk towards the elevator "See you next week then" Garcia says

"Give a hug to the entire team for me" Abby winks before the door closes

"Will do!" Penelope goes back to the bullpen and makes sure all the frames are in its place; she takes the one of Hotch and Emily's dance again and sighs dreamily "I knew it was the perfect moment"

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

_Short but sweet, I have almost no time to write (I do it anyway) but I couldn't get this idea out of my head…. I hope you like it ! _

_Remember if you have any idea; please send me a PM ;) _

_Kisses, Cami_

_Ps: I struggled with the timelines but I believe they are accurate, or at least close to be. Then again, all this is fiction so everything is ok._


	3. Dinner & Memories

**Dinner & Memories**

"Ems, Tony and Ziva are outside" Hotch calls her before opening the door, "Hi guys, come in" He says shaking Tony's hand and then he hugs Ziva "You look beautiful Ziva"

She blushes "Thanks Hotch"

"Hey! Don't hit on my sweetcheks… you have yours" Tony says, wrapping his arms around Ziva's waist

She shakes her head "My mon petit pois don't get jealous, I'm only yours" She kisses his cheek "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to see my friend and nephew" Ziva says and leaves the room

"I was kidding!" Tony says, "so, how's the living together thing going?"

Hotch smiles "perfect, Jack loves her as much as I do…maybe even more" he laughs "and you?"

Tony laughs "same… I still can't she's actually here, I mean it's been like 3 months now but…"

"I know" Hotch pats him in the back "help me with the glasses, I'm sure they're about to come down"

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

"How do I look Jack?" Emily asks, looking at the mirror and then Jack

Jack nods "Beautiful Emi"

Emily blows a kiss for him, his little eyes light up and her heart swells, "then I'm ready"

"Aw, how's my favorite little guy in the world?" Ziva asks stepping inside the room

Jack runs to her side "Zi!" he kisses Ziva's cheek "you look beautiful too"

Ziva smiles "Thank you Jack" she says playing with his hair

Jack blushes and smiles "I'll go say hi to Tony" He runs downstairs and Emily laughs

"I think he has a little crush on aunt Ziva" she says happily

Ziva shakes her head "Don't let Tony know" she giggles "can I tell you a secret?"

"You know you can tell me anything"

"I want one" Ziva says, her eyes shining. "I truly want a baby"

Both friends stay in silence for a couple of minutes, Ziva reflecting about all the things that have been dancing around her mind since she realized she wanted a family with Tony, and Emily feeling the weight of her age but happy for her friend

Ziva sighs "but I'm worried, I…might not be able to" she puts a hand on her stomach

Emily sits on the bed "Come here" she says quietly and as soon as Ziva is beside her, she puts an arm around her friend's shoulders "Zi listen to me… I know you're a few months away to turning 40 and believe me I know how hard that can be but no matter what I know you will be an amazing mother" she smiles, hoping it will make her feel better

"This isn't really about my age, but now that you mention it, I know it would be a high risk pregnancy…" Ziva takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment, and that's when Emily realizes what truly worry her friend

"Somalia, isn't it?" Emily asks quietly and Ziva nods "oh Ziva, you can still be a mom… you can always adopt or get a surrogate"

Ziva smiles "I know, believe me…"

"But if you still want to try, I think you should talk about this with Tony" Emily says "the truth is I want one too but I'm about to turn 45" she says sadly

Ziva lifts up her head "like you said, you have options"

"Yeah… let's go down, I don't want to worry the boys" Emily says, standing up and fixing her clothes

"Let's go"

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

Jack comes running, "Hi Tony!" he says cheerfully

"Hi, how's my favorite kid?" Tony says, hugging Jack

Jack looks at him "very good" then he whispers in Tony's ear "Zi looks beautiful and so does Emi"

"I know" Tony whispers back

Emily and Ziva come down and watch Anthony Dinozzo with a wide smile on his face, apparently telling Jack a secret, and Ziva's falling for him all over again

Emily points the scene in front of them "Like I said, talk to him…" Ziva just nods and mouths: _I will._ "Hi Tony" she says and hugs him

"Emily, hi" Tony smiles at her "thanks for the invitation"

Emily shakes her head "nonsense, you're family"

"She's right" Hotch says from the dining room "and dinner's ready"

Emily leads the group to the other room, Ziva follows with Jack in her arms and Tony is right behind them… thinking how gorgeous Ziva looks with a boy in her arms.

Hotch looks at his friend with a knowing smile and makes a sign to Emily; she turns around slowly and smiles too, "let me help you with the dishes Hotch". Once they're in the kitchen, Emily kisses him "I saw it"

"Of course you did" Hotch says laughing

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

The dinner is over, Jack is asleep and it's late… but no one wants to end the night just yet. They are sitting in the living room, sharing old stories… "Wait, so she actually asked if you were having phone sex?" Hotch says, laughing harder

Ziva, Tony and Emily nod at the same time, "She did… I think that was the very first time a woman left me speechless" Tony says laughing too, then he takes Ziva's hand and says "I had no idea back then, but I already loved you"

Ziva kisses him "you're too sweet"

"You have to tell him what you told me that day" Emily says mischievously and Ziva sends her a threatening look "C'mon… I'll tell them then"

_Emily had just arrived home, she had a long day… apparently Hamas has been way too active in the US and that means she has a hell of things to do. Despite that, the first thing she does is listening to her answering machine "Emily, it's me… it happened. I'm in DC, call me" _

"What happened?" "You knew about Ari?" Hotch and Tony ask at the same time

Ziva nods, "I told you, Ari began all this long before I finally arrived at NCIS" she answers Tony first "and Hotch, let her finish…you know she does not like to be interrupted"

"She's right…" Emily says, and continues

_She calls Ziva immediately, "Ziva, is Ari the one planning an attack with Hamas?" she asks, worried_

_Ziva sobs "Ems, I killed him… I killed my brother" for a couple of minutes she only hears her own agony, before remembering Emily was on the other side of the line "I'm so sorry…I"_

"_Don't you ever apologize for showing how you feel Zi, never… I'll be there in the morning, I love you" Emily says and hangs up. She has enough vacation's time to be off work for 2 months if she wants to, so she leaves a message for her boss and buys the first fly to DC_

"And you just left?" Tony asks, his respect and love for Emily growing a little bit more

Emily smiles "of course, my sister needed me"

Ziva smiles at her "through hell and back together"

"Yeah, you weren't kidding about that" Hotch says, surprised that they have been through so much together but not really of Emily's actions

Emily shakes her head "We don't joke about our friendship" she gets serious and keep talking

_When Emily landed she went straight to the hotel, and after taking a deep breath she knocks. Ziva opens the door and it feels like a flashback to 6 years ago, but the roles are different this time "I'm so sorry Ziva, so sorry" she repeats, holding her as tight as she can. She uses her leg to close the door and she and Ziva lay down on the floor "Tell me everything"_

_Ziva's eyes are closed "He was working with Hamas, but for personal reasons I think… he murdered a NCIS agent"_

_Emily hugs her even tighter, she can only see Ziva's back, her breathing is shallow and that worries her "and Eli sent you after him"_

"_He knew he was guilty but I couldn't believe it yet, he… ordered me to kill him" Ziva says not even bothering to try and hide her suffering from Emily "for the first time in my life I came, but I was not going to follow his orders just because he wanted me to gain Agent Gibbs' trust"_

_Emily hates Eli David, she definitely does. She now understands why Ziva didn't want them to meet "I arrived at the navy yard claiming that he was innocent" she hears Ziva's whisper and a tear rolls down her cheek "he was your brother Zi… of course you believed that"_

_Ziva nods "I shot him at Gibbs' basement, but I did it because I… couldn't recognize him Ems, I don't know when he became that miserable, so full of hate and evil… it was the way he spoke that made pull the trigger…I don't regret it, he would have killed another person but…"_

"_I know… I know" Emily says, she lets go of Ziva and stands up "I'll call room service ok?" Ziva doesn't answer but she stands up and goes to the bathroom. 30 minutes later, breakfast is in the room and Ziva is still in the bathroom, "Zi…breakfast is here" she sits on the floor again, knowing that Ziva won't care "how are you?" _

"_I've been better, but considering… I'm fine" Ziva says "it's been 4 days, and Jenny asked me to stay"_

"You knew Jenny?" Tony asks "how?"

Ziva smiles "remember how she told Gibbs I saved her life in Cairo? That happened 2 years before I went to work with you and Emily was the agent in charge of the operation, Jenny was working with her and I just happened to be at the right place in the right time"

"The world seems smaller every time" Hotch says

Emily decides to leave it like that and continues with the story

_Ziva smiles sadly "She wants me to be an official liaison between NCIS and Mossad, I would love to take it…"_

"_Why wouldn't you? It's your best chance to get away from your father" Emily says with her mouth full "do it Zi" she insists_

"_They don't want me there…" Ziva says quietly "I'm sorry for meltdown Ems, you're the only one I trust to see me like that"_

_Emily's eyes soften "Hey, you needed it… I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier" _

"_It was worse, so be glad you weren't" Ziva jokes and, for a moment, her eyes light up_

_Emily nods "you did good Ziva, don't blame yourself… and who's they? Why wouldn't they want you at the yard?"_

"_The MCRT, I would be replacing Agent Todd… the one Ari killed" Ziva says serious "and since I made a big deal about the bastard being innocent it's kind of awkward" _

_Emily chokes, it's weird to hear Ziva so angry and she has never treated her brother like that, despite all the things he put her through she always had a trace of love in her voice "I can understand that, but I still think you should take the job"_

_Ziva sighs "and they're afraid of me because I'm an assassin, and I asked Agent Dinozzo if he was having phone sex, and then there's Gi…"_

"_Stop right there! Who's Agent Dinozzo?" Emily says, louder than she expected_

_Ziva looks down "Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo Jr., he's the senior agent of the team and… it was stupid, he was talking to himself when I got out of the elevator and I just said that, it was stupid" she blushes a little, hoping Emily won't notice_

"_Ziva David, are you…blushing?" Emily asks, she's very surprised, this is the first time she has seen her react like this talking about a guy "tell me more!"_

_Ziva shakes her head "I'm blushing because I embarrassed myself, he told me something about playing charades on Saturday nights and…" she blushes and whispers "suddenly we were talking about fantasies"_

_Emily spits her tea right on Ziva's clothes "God, I'm sorry Zi but seriously?"_

_Ziva puts her hands on her face "seriously" she says, and then cleans her clothes _

"_Is he handsome?" she asks, with a wicked smile on her face_

_Ziva stands up and lies down on the bed "yes" _

_Emily squeals "Ziva!"_

"_C'mon Ems, the guy was picturing her partner naked!"_

"_You didn't tell me that, I bet he backed off the moment you said Mossad" Emily asks, enjoying the interrogation_

_Ziva looks at Emily over her shoulder "quite the opposite…we were kind of flirting" she mumbles "He is handsome but he's an idiot"_

_Emily stands up "this is the first time I actually hear you complaining about a guy, you usually just shut them down"_

"_Well… for some reason I can't shut Tony down" Ziva says "I don't think I can work with him"_

Emily laughs, Tony's face is priceless "yes Tony, she did say that" Hotch and Ziva are still laughing "and after that I started hearing your name more and more" she says happily

Tony kisses Ziva "at some point we had to give up pretending, right?" he says, running his fingers through her hair

"It's not like we can judge you…" Hotch says looking at Emily

Ziva looks at them with mischief "Wait until I tell you what she said" she smirks, "after the first 3 years there were so many times when I was about to walk into the bureau and just lock you two in the bathroom or something"

Hotch laughs "I believe you Zi…" he says and then he remembers he's been meaning to ask her something for a few days "Ziva, when Emily…died did you…?"

"Yes" Ziva says before he can finish "I mean, not at first, and those were the worst 2 days of my life… but eventually, she called"

Emily takes Hotch's hand "she knew about Doyle, and not you or JJ knew about our friendship so it was something that I had to do"

"You died?" Tony says

Emily nods "When I was an Interpol agent I was part of a very important undercover operation, and the guy we took down broke out of prison to go after me. I was dead for a couple of minutes but I survived and I had to leave the country under a fake ID"

"Hell Ems, you definitely are a Bond girl" Tony says, surprised

"I told you" Ziva winks at her friend and they laugh

Tony decides to ask Emily something too "that means you knew about Somalia too?"

The laugh stops and Emily sighs "yes, I knew… all I wanted was to get on a plane and kill Eli"

"You weren't the only one…but wait, when did you…?"

"I called her when my father gave me the order to track down Saleem, that was the last time we spoke" Ziva says, answering for her

"Anyway, I was about to fly to Israel and kill Eli when I heard the ship had gone down in a storm… and I thought it was over, not even Interpol could give answers. I looked everywhere … those were the worst seven months of my life but I knew that, if she was alive, you were the only one that could find her" Emily smiles at Tony "She called me the day after you got back and I basically ran to see her… so thanks for bringing my sister home Tony"

"It was my pleasure Ems" He says looking at Ziva

Ziva tears up "I love you, all of you" Tony puts his arm around her shoulders and she leans into him

"I had no idea you were the team that took down Saleem, Ziva I'm so glad you're okay" Hotch says "that you both are" He kisses Emily's temple

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

"Will Ziva ever tell me your reaction?" Hotch asks Emily when they're about to turn off the lights

Emily opens her side of the bed "my reaction to what?" she asks, knowing exactly what he means

He raises an eyebrow "Our first meeting"

"Right… I guess she will, probably on our wedding day, Ziva loves to embarrass me or probably our next dinner or…" Emily talks and talks, she didn't realize what she said until it was too late and now she's trying to cover it up

Hotch feels like his heart is about to burst, truth is he's been wanting to propose but he was worried it would be too soon "Emily"

"And well she knows a lot of embarrassing stuff from when we were younger; I mean we have known each other for almost 20 years…"

Hotch walks to the other side and whispers in her ear "Emily"

Emily stops rambling "yes?" she asks, nervous about what just happened

He kisses her neck and says "Will you marry me?" and time stops for both of them

Emily gasps, she's tearing up but she can't speak… she kisses him deeply, with all the love she feels "yes" she finally answers, without a trace of doubt in her voice and a huge smile on her face

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

"I'm glad you had someone with you when Ari died" Tony says quietly, the lights are off and only the moonlight is with them

Ziva puts her head in his chest "me too…"

He kisses her curls and runs his hands up and down her abdomen, "I love you"

"I love you too" Ziva lifts her head and kisses him, "there's something I want to talk with you… I want to have a baby" she looks at him, her eyes full of hope

Tony smiles, his eyes full of love, and kisses her "Ziva…" he's speechless, there's nothing that would make him happier "let's make a baby"

Ziva laughs and lets him kiss her once again "let's make a baby" she says, happy to know she made the right decision

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

_Good night everyone :) I'm so happy ! it was a very busy weekend but I still managed to finish this one, the next one is coming soon… I'll try to have it by the next weekend. _

_To all of you that take time to read this crazy, sweet and fluffy universe: THANK YOU!_

_Have a great week! _

_Kisses, Cami_

_PS: I don't own neither of the shows or their characters, I'm just borrowing_

_PS2: Here's the timeline for this universe, that way it will make more sense_

_**Timeline**_

_**Birthdays**_

_Emily: October 12, 1970 – Ziva: November 12, 1975 _

_(I had to make Ziva a little bit older than in the show so this story would make sense, but the dates are the ones from the show… how cool is that their birthdays are only a month apart?!)_

_**First Meeting**_

_Year: 1995_

_Emily: 25 years old – Ziva: 20 years old_

_**Arrivals to the BAU & NCIS**_

_Emily: 2006, 36 years old – Ziva: 2005, 30 years old_

_**Back to London & Israel**_

_Emily: 2012, 42 years old – Ziva: 2013, 38 years old_

_**Return in "Friends from the Past"**_

_Year: 2014_

_Emily: 44 years old – Ziva: 39 years old_


	4. The Bet

**The Bet**

It's 8 am; Ziva missed her run but she still woke almost an hour ago, thanks to Emily. She slowly turns around to face Tony "Hey, good morning Tony" she whispers in his ear, because she doesn't feel like eating alone

Tony smiles and puts his arm around her waist, but he doesn't open his eyes. He pulls her body closer to his

She kisses his cheek "wake up" she says softly against his face "I'll make breakfast, you don't want me eating by myself, don't you?" she asks

He holds her tighter "stay with me for a while, is still early" he says, with his eyes still close

"Just for a little while" she says, the bright smile still on her face. Ziva closes her eyes and sighs happily when she feels Tony kissing her forehead "I thought you wanted to sleep"

Tony shakes his head "I just want you here, close to me… that's all"

She kisses him, putting her hands in his chest to push her until she's on top of him. "I love you" Ziva says and then kisses him again "but it's time to get up"

He kisses her and then lets her go "Are you having lunch with Emily?"

"Yes, she called a little bit before I woke you" she says from their bathroom "she said they have some news to share"

Tony smiles knowingly, Hotch called him a few weeks ago asking if he would go with him, Jack and Rossi to the jewelry store because he was finally ready. "Really? I wonder what…"

"You know something" Ziva steps into the room, ready to take the truth out of him. "Tony" she says as a warning

Tony shakes his head and stands in front of her, their foreheads touching. He smiles "My lips are sealed" He kisses her "I'll go make you some breakfast" Tony says and goes to the kitchen

Ziva laughs watching him go, at least she knows it's good news "Are you afraid of Emily?!" she yells from the bedroom

Tony laughs "No!" he answers knowing that Emily won't hurt him unless he hurts Ziva, "but I don't want to ruin the surprise" he lowers his voice when he sees her, she's wearing her (and his) favorite jeans "You will be the death of me Miss Daa-veed"

Ziva winks at him "So that means you like how I look?" she gets closer to him, her eyes sparkling with mischief

"You know those are my favorites" Tony says, "and I always love how you look"

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

Hotch opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Emily's hair, and suddenly he remembers the night before and how she ended up using his chest as her pillow. He smiles and closes his eyes again, it's Saturday and that means they get to sleep more than usual

Emily smiles when she feels the change in her fiancé's breathing "good morning Hotch" she says without even trying to move

He smiles "good morning Ems" he doesn't move either, the moment is perfect and he doesn't want to be the one to break it

She closes her eyes and focus on his breathing, "we're engaged" she whispers, still in bliss from the night before

"I know" Hotch says, holding her tighter

Emily realizes Jack might wake up soon and they're not wearing anything "we should get dressed" she says

Hotch laughs "I know, but I don't want to" he says, "he's 8 years old Emily, he knows he has to knock"

Emily sits and turns around, he kisses her "we must share the news" she says happily

"He knows" Hotch says smiling, the fact that his son helped him decide which ring was better makes it all more special

Emily smiles too "he doesn't know you asked me last night" she kisses him and gets out of their bed to put on some clothes "get up, we can share the shower later"

Hotch nods "fine…" he says "are you gonna call Ziva?"

Emily looks at him like that's the dumbest question he has ever asked "of course, I need to call her and then the girls" then she remembers their bet "damn it!"

Hotch frowns "what? What happened? Are you hurt?" he rushes to her side

She shakes her head "before I moved in, Ziva and I made a little bet… I was so sure Tony was going to propose first!"

"What did you bet?"

Emily puts on some yoga pants and one of Hotch's t-shirts before answering "100 bucks"

Hotch laughs "wow you really were sure"

She slaps him in the back of his head and he stops "it's ok, I'm glad you asked" Emily kisses him again and opens their door "I'll make breakfast, can you take care of Jack? Tell him it's pancakes' day, that should have him up quickly"

He smiles "ok"

Emily goes down to the living room to finally call her friend; it's almost 8 so she must be awake "Good morning Zi"

"Emily" Ziva says softly so she won't wake up Tony "good morning"

"Oh Ziva, did I woke you? I thought you were awake, sorry" Emily says, surprised that she had missed her run

Ziva smiles "No, I've been awake for a while; Tony is still sleeping… are you ok?"

"Me? Yes, everything is fine but listen Hotch and I have some news and I'd rather tell you in person"

Ziva frowns "sure, I'll see you at lunch then"

"That would be perfect, I've been wanting to try that new Peruvian place…you don't mind, don't you?" Emily says excited

"Not at all, I'll see you there… bye" Ziva hangs up

Emily goes to the kitchen; she promised Jack some pancakes so she needs to start working. She can hear his steps on the stairs 'speaking of the devil' she thinks "Good morning Jack"

"Good morning Emi" he says "it's pancakes day!" He kisses her cheek and sets the table "Daddy said we needed to talk, is something wrong?" he asks

Emily shakes her head "No, everything is fine…let's wait for daddy and I promise to tell you all you want to know" she says sweetly to her boy "don't forget the napkins"

"I won't" Jack says

Hotch sits "something smells good" he says, kissing his son's head

"That's because Emi's making pancakes dad" Jack says, sitting beside him

Emily smiles at her boys "and I'm done so give me your plates" she says, putting them back on the table. She sits between Hotch and Jack and watches them, happy to share her life with them "Jack, your dad and I have something to tell you"

Hotch looks at his son "remember last month, when you, Uncle David, Tony and I went to this really nice store?" He says

Emily raises her eyebrows "Tony knew too?" she says

Hotch nods and laughs "yes"

"We bought a ring for Emi" Jack says "Did you propose?" he says, excited

Emily nods "yes Jack, we're getting married" she says with a beautiful smile on her face

"I love you both" Jack says, hugging Emily

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

Ziva looks for Emily inside the crowded restaurant; until she finally sees her "Hi" she waves at her and goes to their table

"I ordered ceviche" Emily says smiling, she's being careful to hide her ring

Ziva nods "good…tell me what happened" she says, straight to the point "I can't believe you told Tony first"

Emily laughs "I didn't even know, it was all Hotch's doing"

"Still, he did not want to tell me anything" Ziva huffs

"Here are your 100 dollars" Emily says, giving her the money

Ziva frowns "What…why would…" she says, confused at first but then she remembers their bet "you're engaged!"

Emily smiles "yes!"

Ziva stands up and hugs her friend "I'm so so happy for you Ems" she says sincerely "I told you I would win" she sits down again

"And I can't believe you were right" Emily says laughing "apparently Hotch took Jack, Tony and Rossi to the jewelry store"

"That's how he knew" Ziva says "we need to organize a family dinner" she says

Emily shakes her head "Ziva, don't"

"Nonsense, they will be thrilled to know…besides we need good news, after Blake left we haven't had much of those" Ziva says "and I have some news too"

"Did you speak with Tony?" Emily asks, she knows how much Ziva wants a family

Ziva nods "we're officially trying" she says, hoping their efforts won't be in vain

Emily takes Ziva's hands "you will be an awesome mom Zi"

"And you will be a gorgeous bride Ems" She says "now, I'm sure Gibbs will be happy to hear all this so, your place or mine?"

Emily shakes her head "call Gibbs, we should do it there"

Ziva takes out her cell and calls him, "hi Abba, you're on speaker" she says

"Hi Ziver" he says

"Hi Gibbs" Emily joins the conversation

"Hi Emily, what's going on?" he asks

Ziva smiles "we would like to have a family dinner tonight at your place" she says

"Can I ask why?" Gibbs doesn't have a problem, his house needs some family time and he would be lying if he said he hasn't miss them on these past months

Emily smiles too "well we have some important news and we want everyone celebrating with us"

"Did you got married and didn't tell me?" he jokes

"Of course not, but Emily is engaged" Ziva says

"And Tony and Ziva are trying to get pregnant" Emily adds and Ziva kicks her "ouch, well Ziva won't be sharing that"

Gibbs laughs "I'm happy for you girls, I'll call Ducky and we will take care of everything… it's 7 ok?"

"Perfect" Ziva says "we'll see you later then"

"Good bye Ems, good bye Ziver" He hangs up and Ziva puts her cell phone back in her purse

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

Emily, Hotch, Tony and Ziva meet before going to Gibbs' place. "Congratulations guys!" Tony says opening the apartment door

"Thanks Tony" Hotch says "for helping me choose the ring and keeping the secret"

Tony closes the door "nonsense, it was my pleasure"

"Just make my friend happy" Ziva says hugging Hotch, friendly but still talking in a warning tone

Emily smiles knowingly, just by looking at Hotch's face "Ziva, I can handle him…" she says

"It's a friendly reminder" Ziva jokes "I know he loves you"

Hotch kisses Ziva's cheek "that I do, thanks for the trust"

Emily stands closer to Tony "the same goes for you buddy" she says "I have friends all over the world in all kind of agencies, never forget that" After seeing Tony's scared face she starts laughing

"Not funny Ems" He says, kissing her cheek, just as Hotch did with Ziva

Hotch clears his throat "now that warnings have been made…" he says looking at the two women "I actually wanted to ask you Tony to be one of my best men"

Emily smiles "I know I don't need to ask but I'll do it anyway, Zi will you be my maid of honor?"

Ziva hugs Emily "of course I will!" she says excited "I'll make sure you have the best wedding day"

Tony shakes hands with Hotch "I would be honored"

"Great! Now remember, we're not talking about the future baby Dinozzo-David until there's one to talk about" Ziva doesn't want to get everybody's hopes up

"I think we're ready to go then" Emily says "we already had our private celebration with Jack and Jessica; it's time for the rest of the family to know"

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

When the four friends arrive, Gibbs and Ducky are the only ones in the house, the Dr already knows about Ziva and Tony's plans but he still isn't aware of Emily and Hotch's engagement "Hello dear" he says to Ziva first

Ziva kisses Ducky's cheek "Hi Ducky" she leans near his ear and whispers "thanks for the advice"

Ducky laughs "you're quite welcome Ziva" he moves to shake Tony's hand "hello Tony"

Hotch and Emily say hello to Gibbs first "Hotch, I heard congratulations are in order" he says hugging him "make her happy" he says and he nods

Emily hugs Gibbs "I've missed you" she says

"Congratulations again Ems" he kisses her cheek and then says "and I've missed you too" he looks at Ziva "both of you"

Ducky goes to their side "May I ask why are you being congratulated Emily?" he says before kissing her cheek

Hotch puts his hand on Emily's lower back "Ducky we have some news"

"Why don't we go inside first?" Gibbs says

Everyone nod and go inside. Ducky is impatient "what are the news?"

"We are getting married Ducky!" Emily says happily

Ducky hugs both of them again "I'm so happy for you, I can see you're made for each other" he says

"Thank you" Emily kisses his cheek "don't tell the others ok?"

Ducky makes a zipping gesture over his lips "not a word dear, not a word"

After a while Emily, Ziva, Tony and Hotch take charge of the kitchen. Gibbs looks around him and calls Ducky "you owe me 30 bucks" he smirks

Ducky sighs and takes the money out of his pocket "I can't believe you, Abby and Ellie won"

"I know my children Duck, they aren't ready yet" Gibbs says "don't forget the BAU, Garcia, JJ and Rossi will want their money too" he laughs

"I know my children…" Ducky mumbles on his way to the door, "I should leave the door open" he says and Gibbs smiles "Hello Derek, hello Penelope"

Garcia hugs him tightly "Ducky! How are you? I haven't see you in a while" she says

Ducky kisses her cheek "Fine dear and you?"

"Perfect …do you know what the news are? Gumdrop didn't say anything" she pouts and Ducky shakes his head "Damn"

Morgan laughs "be patient Pen" he says to her "Hello Ducky" he shakes hands with the doctor

"Only until the rest arrives" Ducky says

Gibbs shakes hands with Morgan "It's been a while" he says

"Yeah, we should do this more often" Morgan says "by the way thanks for your help in the Keller's case"

Gibbs shakes his head "it was all Abby, I'm just glad you caught those bastards"

"Hi Gibbs" Penelope says, kissing his cheek

"Hello Penelope, the others are in the kitchen" He says

Penelope nods and goes to the kitchen "Hello everyone" she says happily. Hotch and Tony kiss her cheek and Ziva hugs her "what are the news?" she whispers in Ziva's ear

"I'm sorry Pen, I can't tell you yet" Ziva says softly "but the others will be here soon…"

Penelope pouts "ok, I'll wait… but Emily, this better be huge" she says hugging the black-haired

Emily laughs "It is Pen, it is"

Abby steps into the kitchen with a smile on her face "Hey guys, come to the living room, Rossi is the only one missing"

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

"I'm sorry I'm late" David Rossi enters the house "I know Penelope must be dying to know so just spare her the agony and tell them" he says, knowing that being almost half an hour late must be killing the blonde

JJ and Pen are happy to hear that "that's it! Say it!" JJ cries

Ellie laughs "pleaaaaase" she says

Emily looks at Hotch and he nods "fine, since we're all here now…" she adds, glancing at Rossi

Hotch looks at everyone's faces and smiles "we're getting married!" he says, raising his glass

Tony and Ziva look at each other smiling "to Emily and Hotch" she says raising her glass too

"Cheers" everyone say and start taking turns to congratulate the couple. Abby, Ellie, JJ and Penelope squeal, delighted to hear the news and even happier because each of them won $180. Rossi stands next to Gibbs, extending his hand in front of Ducky, who smirks and pays his debt. Slowly McGee, Morgan, Ducky, Jimmy, Breena and Spencer start paying the winners: Pen, Abby, JJ, Ellie, Gibbs and Rossi

"What's going on?" Ziva says

Abby sighs "it's not that I don't want you to get married but it was kind of obvious that Hotch would propose first" she says looking at everyone but Ziva

"Abby, that's not what I meant" Ziva says

"Guys, explain… now" Emily says

Penelope stands in front of her friends "it was my idea" she says, smiling "we were all so excited about you four!"

"And it was pretty obvious either one of you" Reid says looking at Tony and Hotch "would propose eventually…"

"It was just a matter of guessing who would do it first" Ellie adds

"And making some money in the process" Rossi finishes "besides, you two can't be mad at us"

Emily and Ziva look at each other and burst laughing, they had known about the bet since that first girl's night at JJ's place but they didn't know everyone was in it. "It's ok, we aren't mad…right Zi?"

Ziva nods, her body still shaking with laughter "of course not! we bet on it ourselves" she says happily

Everyone starts laughing, including Gibbs. "What did you bet?" Breena asks curious to know why they're laughing so hard

Ziva looks at Emily and smiles mischievously "100 bucks"

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

_I love writing these one shots! And I sincerely hope you like (love) them too… I just came out of a huge ECG test and I needed the distraction… this week is looking pretty calm so (cross fingers) I should be able to update Sometimes Past too :)_

_Thanks for reading and have a nice week !_

_Kisses, Cami_


	5. About To

**About to**

Hotch kisses Emily "Good morning" he says, "only a couple of weeks until the big day"

Emily smiles "I know, I never wanted a long engagement anyway"

"Really? These last 5 months seemed like an eternity to me" Hotch says, hugging his fiancé

"But I also needed time to plan our special day" she winks at him "what I still can't believe is that our mothers didn't push too much for an over the top wedding"

Hotch laughs "guess they finally realized we were big enough to do this on our own"

"Thank God!" Emily says, raising her hands "I think I would've been capable of killing my mother" she laughs, and goes back to the table "Go say hi to your daddy Jack"

Jack smiles at her "Ok Emi" he crashes with his father's legs on the way to the kitchen "Hi dad" he says, running back to the table

"Don't run Jack!" Hotch says, smiling with the sight of his son in Emily's arms

Jack giggles "ok" he says, winking at Emily "Emi, are we going to Gibbs' place today?"

Emily smiles and her face glows looking at the little boy "yeah, we are… Ziva said she has a surprise for us! Are you excited?" she says, sounding like a little girl

Jack nods enthusiastically "Yeah!"

"Apparently not as much as Emi buddy" Hotch says, happy to see Emily's reaction "hurry up with breakfast and we can go, that way you can help Gibbs with the hot dogs"

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

"Hi little buddy!" Tony says to baby Hotchner "Gibbs is waiting for you outside"

"Hi Uncle Tony" Jack says, desperate to go back with Gibbs. The MCRT plus Hotch, Emily and Jack are having lunch at Gibbs house, and he can't wait to play in the new tree house Gibbs built for him and Henry

Tony kisses Emily's cheek and shakes hands with Hotch "2 weeks until the wedding, crazy how time flies huh?"

Emily smiles "yeah, I can't wait…where's Ziva?"

Hotch chuckles "Apparently Ziva said something on the phone…"

Tony smiles too "She's upstairs, waiting for you" he looks at Hotch and he smiles secretly at him "I'm fucking nervous Hotch"

Hotch laughs "You'll be fine" he says, putting his hand on Tony's shoulder and watching Emily going up

Ziva fixes her hair for the third time, she's a nervous wreck, happy but still nervous about the possible news… she has her eyes on the mirror when Emily enters the room "Hey" she says

"What are you doing up here?" Emily asks, sitting beside her on Gibbs' bed

Ziva takes a deep breath "I…I need to tell you something and you have to promise me you won't freak out" she says, her eyes clouded with worry

Emily frowns but nods, taking her friend's hand "I promise"

"I'm late…very late, I bought a home pregnancy test and I'm too afraid to look at the results" Ziva says quickly, but she's sure Emily understood

Emily's eyes widen "Oh, ok… where is it?" she says, trying to stay as serious as possible

"Where is what?" Ziva asks

Standing up, Emily smiles at her "the test Zi"

"Right, in the bathroom…on the floor next to the toilet" Ziva plays with her fingers, she knows she wants a baby but she still isn't sure about what she wants to see on the stick, it could be what she's been asking for or another deception

Emily's hands are shaking, she could have a niece or nephew on the way… she closes her eyes before picking up the test and after a few seconds she opens them, a bright pink plus sign right in front of her… the smile on her face is wider than ever, she walks slowly into the room and gives Ziva the stick "Look Ziva"

Ziva glances at it and it's impossible to miss the bright plus sign that's staring right back at her "I'm…pregnant" she absorbs the news quietly, until a beautiful smile appears on her face "Emily, I'm finally pregnant!" she says, more excited this time, her eyes shining

"You're gonna be the best mommy Ziva" Emily hugs her tightly, she has been by her side through all this process and sadly there has been a lot of sad moments for them, in the months that have passed Ziva has taken 4 pregnancy tests, all negative until now "I told you, it was all about patience"

Ziva giggles "I'm going to be a mother"

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

McGee hugs Tony "calm down" he whispers at him, he has never seen Tony this nervous, not even on the times Ziva was missing, and that makes him nervous too

Ducky laughs and shares a look with Gibbs "Jethro…are you ok?" he pokes his side, his always serious friend seems deep in thought

"Yeah Duck, just thinking about Ziver" Gibbs says, with a ghost of a smile on his face "after all she's been through…"

"I know" the doctor says, understanding what he means "she deserves all the happiness she can get"

Abby steps outside with Jack again "The girls will be here in a few seconds" she says to all of them, "I already sent a text to Jimmy and Breena, they said they will join us later, along with the BAU"

Jack nods "yup" he says and sits on the floor "I called Aunt Penny, she said she would make sure everyone else will be here by 5"

"Thanks buddy" Hotch says, he knows his team isn't so happy to be missing this lunch to attend another sexual harassment seminar and to make things worse he and Emily are excused because they're engaged "I'm sure they will be here sooner"

"Heaven knows they hate those seminars" Emily says laughing, the smile always present on her face even wider than usual. She feels ahead of everyone, because all of them know about Tony's secret but she's the only one that knows about Ziva's amazing surprise and she can't wait to see her friend's face when she realizes this will be one of the most important days of her life

Ziva stands between Tony and Gibbs, grabs their arms and takes them away from the group. "I have to tell you something" she whispers to both

Emily glances at the group and decides to distract the rest to give them some privacy "I remember one of the first seminars…Derek started flirting with the lady in charge so we could escape" she says laughing "and then he kissed her and run" everyone is laughing

"He will tell you that his 2 weeks suspension was totally worth it" Hotch adds and this causes more laughter

Ziva takes Tony's hands "I'm pregnant" she says softly, her eyes lighting up

Tony can't say anything, so he kisses her and after he lets her go he says "I'm the happiest man on earth Ziva!" he grabs her and starts spinning around with her… Ziva laughs so hard it causes everyone to look at them

Emily smiles softly at the scene before them "wait a little" she says to an anxious Abby, Ducky and Tim, while taking Jack and Hotch's hand

Gibbs looks at them, his eyes soft and full with happiness. His children are finally starting their family. When Tony puts Ziva back on the ground he hugs her as tight as he can "congratulations Ziver" he kisses her cheek "you're gonna be one hell of a mom" he adds smiling

"Thanks Abba" she says and hugs him again "I love you"

Gibbs can feel the tears about to fall "I love you too" He hugs Tony "congratulations Tony, promise me to always take care of them"

Tony nods, "of course Gibbs, always"

Ziva goes back to Tony's arms and kisses him "the others are waiting for us" she says and the trio returns to join the rest of their family

Abby is almost jumping on the spot "what happened?" she says, and everyone smiles, her enthusiasm is contagious

Ziva looks at Gibbs and nods "go ahead" she says, giving him permission to share the news

Gibbs looks at everyone in front of him and smiles "I'm going to be a grandfather"

Abby is the first one to jump and hug Ziva "you're pregnant!" she says, "I'm so happy for you guys" she says and hugs both of them

"Abby… I can't breathe" Tony jokes and she lets them go

Ducky kisses Ziva and hugs Tony "congratulations Ziva, Tony. You are going to be amazing parents" he says smiling "if you ever need anything…"

"We will call Ducky, I promise" Ziva says

McGee hugs Tony "congratulations Tony" he says to his friend and then kisses Ziva's cheek "I can't believe you 2 are going to have a kid" he says, still amazed by the news

Finally Jack, Hotch and Emily congratulate them. Emily hugs Ziva again; they don't need to say anything. Hotch hugs Tony and then Ziva "congratulations" he says, happy for his 2 friends. Jack jumps into Tony's arms and kisses Ziva "I'm finally going to have a girl friend to play football with!" he says excited

Everyone chuckles, "we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet buddy but, you'll have a new friend either way" Tony says

Jack snorts "I'm telling you, it's a girl"

"I believe you Jack" Ziva says and winks at him

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

Hotch stays inside with Tony; everyone is outside watching Jack play and giving advice to Ziva. "Still doing it?" he asks, opening his beer

Tony shrugs "I don't know, I love that we're finally having a baby but I don't want her to think I'm doing it because of it"

"I think you should" Hotch says serious "She won't think it and neither will any of us, we know about your plans for weeks now"

"I know… I should have asked in the morning" He sighs

Hotch chuckles "and JJ and Penelope would've killed you" He pats Tony on the back, "let's go outside" just as they're about to step out, there's a knock on the door "go, I got it" he says. Hotch looks at his clock _3:45 pm _"Who got suspended this time?" he asks, laughing of his team's faces

Penelope and JJ kiss his cheek and go inside "Rossi will explain" Garcia says and goes straight to the yard

Rossi, Morgan and Reid shake hands with Hotch "remember Annie from HR?" Reid says and Hotch nods "well… let's just say Rossi made a 'Morgan'" he says laughing

Hotch eyes widen "David! Annie is about to retire" he says

"And I'm retired" He says defending himself "I've always wanted to kiss her, it just 'wasn't the appropriate moment'…those were her words, not mine"

Derek laughs "anyway, 3 weeks suspension but he managed to get us all out"

Hotch shakes his head "we'll talk about this later but I'm glad you're here" all the men go outside just when Penelope is finishing the story

"Poor Annie didn't understand a thing! And Mateo threw us all out plus a suspension for Rossi" she says, laughing so hard that there are tears in her eyes "seriously you two" she says pointing at Hotch and Emily "are very lucky… those things get more bored each time, and they still use 'baby girl' as an example for bad behavior" she pouts

McGee laughs and pokes Tony's side "and you thought our seminars were bored" he says

Derek puts his arm around Penelope "anyway, we made it in time" he says "and I won't have to share a room with Rossi for 3 weeks"

JJ laughs "no, you will share one with Reid" she says, getting on her knees to talk with Jack "Henry will be here later ok? Just like Jimmy and Breena" Jack nods and goes back to the tree house

Gibbs slaps Tony on the back of the head "I think it's time Dinozzo" he says and everyone nods

Ziva frowns but takes it as it is the right moment to announce her pregnancy "Hey guys, I have something to tell you" once she's sure she has everyone's attention she continues "I'm pregnant!"

The girls leave their glasses and run to hug her "oh my!" Penelope says "congratulations guys!" she says, delighted with the news. JJ also hugs them and adds "you know I'm just a phone call away". Morgan, Rossi and Reid hug the couple and give them their best wishes too

Tony clears his throat and everyone backs right away, "Actually it was time for… something else" he says

Ziva looks at him confused "what do you mean?"

Tony takes Ziva's hand "I have something to ask you" he mumbles "you kind of took the words out of my mouth, well not really but still" he chuckles "see I was going to do this months ago, I wanted to do it months ago but the time never seemed quite right you know?" sighing, he gets down on one knee "now that I'm actually doing it I think 'screw it' the perfect time doesn't exist, and I can't think of anything more right than this…"

"Tony" Ziva says softly

"Shh, let me finish please" he says smiling "Ziva David, my crazy Mossad ninja, my love, my life…the mother of my child, my everything…we have been through so much together, I told you once before and I tell you again: I can't live without you… I just can't, the moment you walked into the bullpen I was doomed because even then, even with you asking if I was having phone sex, even when you threatened to kill me with the paperclip, even when you hated me… I loved you, and I always will; so sweet cheeks… will you marry me?"

Ziva has tears in her eyes, she holds Tony's hands even tighter "I never hated you, I could never hate you… yes Tony, I will marry you" she says and he kisses her

Everyone claps and congratulates them again. "I knew you could do it!" Derek says and Reid nods. Gibbs opens a bottle of sparkling wine "I know it's early but we need to celebrate"

Emily gives Ziva a glass of Juice "you need something to make a toast" she says and Ziva laughs. She raises her glass "to our friends and family, to the ones about to be parents…" Emily starts

"And to the ones about to get married" McGee adds

"Cheers!" Penelope squeals and they all raise their glasses

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

Later in the afternoon the rest of the family arrives, Henry runs outside looking for Jack "Hi everyone" he says

"Hi Henry" says JJ, "come and give me a kiss"

Henry blushes but kisses JJ cheek and then runs to the tree house "Jack?"

"Henry!" Jack says from the top "come up"

Henry goes up as fast as he can and hugs Jack "what happened while I wasn't here?"

Jack smiles "Uncle Tony proposed to Aunt Ziva" he says first

"Another party!" Henry says

Jack nods "yes, and Zi is pregnant" this is what he's most excited about "we are finally going to have a girl friend to play"

"She can't be our girlfriend" Henry says confused

Jack laughs "I don't mean it like that, I said that we would finally have a friend that is a girl"

"Oh, ok now I understand…but are you sure it's a girl? Mommy said you need a special machine to know that" Henry is excited too

"Well mommy said it was instinct" Jack says, not noticing his slip

Henry nods "mmm, maybe Aunt Ziva has special powers"

"That's what Ducky said, that a mother's instinct was like a special power" Jack laughs "Zi, Aunt JJ and Emi have superpowers" Jack says, neither of the boys noticing their mothers downstairs, JJ and Emily hear everything their boys say with a smile on their faces

"Why Emi?" Henry says and JJ wonders briefly why the kids have never called her Aunt Emi

Jack giggles "because she's my mommy Henry" he says serious "I asked my mom and she said it was ok"

Henry nods and smiles "cool, you have 2 moms"

Emily hears Jack laughing; her heart is about to burst…Jack said she's his mom. JJ hugs her, happy for her friend and also because she knows how much this means to her "you're a mommy Ems" she says happily. They both return quietly to join the group

"Jack and Henry are in the tree house" Emily says to Hotch "they were talking about the new baby, he's pretty sure it will be a girl"

Hotch chuckles "He wants a girl to play soccer with, like his aunt JJ" he says and JJ laughs

Tim is surprised "you play?" he says and JJ shakes her head

"Not as much as I used to, but that's how I got into college" JJ smiles, remembering her old days with her team

"Awesome" McGee says

Emily goes inside to find Ziva, "Zi"

Ziva turns around; she needed a few minutes to process by herself everything that has happened in the last few hours "yeah?"

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Ziva smiles "I needed a few minutes, something happened?"

Emily smiles "Jack told Henry I was his mommy" she can't hold back the tears, so she hugs Ziva and let it all out

"Ems that's wonderful" Ziva says, she's been waiting for this moment as much as Emily

Emily sobs "I know, I just… I don't want him to feel like I'm replacing Haley"

Ziva shakes her head "If he told Henry what you just told me, then believe me, he does not feel that way"

"You're right, I'm just being silly" Emily says

Jack enters the house and he's instantly worried when he sees his Emi crying, he rushes to her side and hugs her as tight as he can "Emi, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" he asks and Emily swears she sees the same looks Hotch has when he's worried

Ziva smiles softly at the scene before her "I'll be outside" she says and leaves them alone

"My sweet boy, I'm fine… I was just crying because I'm so so happy" Emily says, kissing his head

"Because of Zi's baby?" He asks

Emily shakes her head "I'm happy for her, but I'm even happier because I have you" she says softly

"I'm happy to have you too Emi" he says "I love you" he kisses her this time

Emily feels happier than ever "I love you too Jack, so much" and she knows that no matter what happens, she could never walk away from him. He still calls her Emi but she is patient enough to wait for him to say it, whenever he's ready

**~~Friends from the Past~~**

_And another one ends…_

_I have to say I enjoy "Sometimes Future" much more than "Sometimes Past", but I still love both of them… now I have all the time in the world to write (I'm still a little rusty because of the break but I'm doing my best) and I'm going to make the most of it, that's why I needed to speed up things a little._

_As always I hope you like it :) _

_Kisses, Cami_

_Ps: If you're still dealing with finals I send you my best wishes_


End file.
